


Briar [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), twisted princesses - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dark, Deathfic, Gen, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: It was an accident.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	Briar [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Briar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100942) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



**Title:** Briar   
**Fandom** : Sleeping Beauty  
**Author** : ChokolatteJedi  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Gen   
**Rating** : Gen  
**Length** : 841  
**Summary** : 

> It was an accident.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100942)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Briar.mp3)


End file.
